hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 83
"I Can Hear the Song of the Wind" is the 5th episode of the season "Fourth Twilight" and the 83rd episode from total. Along with Twill, the episode explains why the mysterious girl from the previous episodes wanders this world and also her connection with Ai Enma. Plot The episode begins with the mysterious girl looking at the wind chime from a house. Yamawaro appears and notices that it's not the right season to put wind chimes. She then says that her name is Michiru. Later that day, a joint funeral of the Katsusawa, Hamasaki and Mizoguchi families, is held for three boys who have died. At the reception, Ichimokuren wonders if the girl remembers something else and Wanyuudou as to why she remembers wind chimes so distinctly. Under the reception desk, Kikuri accuses Yamawaro of cheating on her with an evil spirit, to which he explains that Michiru isn't an evil spirit, just a spirit who lost it's memories and is wandering around this world. They then notice another family has arrived, and ask them to sign the register, but a woman angrily opens the door to the reception, asking how they dare to go there. The man then asks if they can at least leave an offer of incense, to which the woman accuses them of being murderers. Another man arrives to calm her down, and says that they don't want the family prayers and tells them to leave. The man then asks to the son if he felt lucky for having survived, to which the angry woman asks why he was the only one to survive. At the exit door, Ai Enma looks at Michiru, who's watching everything. At their house, the father asks if the boy, Satoshi, isn't going to eat to which he says he's not hungry before starting to cry, as Michiru appears at his side and sees what happened to the three boys. The woman and man from the funeral asked the father, Mr. Kazama, to the take the boys, as their car wouldn't fit the entire family. Inside the car, the boys start punching and kicking Satoshi, which tries to warn his mom, but she gets distracted. Michiru then remembers the boys from her village slapping her. The boy in the red shirt, Tomoya, asks if they are rich, since his mom said they make a lot money for being web designers, to which they deny. He also says that they have a custom-built house, different from him who lives with his grandparents whose house is falling apart. He then says for them to switch house, saying that Satoshi agreed to that. The mother then notices that the three boys, Tomoya, Taichi and Masahiro are not wearing seat belts and tell them to put them on, as the police would stop them but they refuse. They then open the moving car windows and go outside. The father tells them to go back inside, as that was dangerous, which makes Tomoya throw his soda can at the car brake. He tries to stop the car, but a truck drives on their direction, forcing him to lose control and go off the cliff. Satoshi wakes up from the crash, only to see the bodies of the three dead boys. Michiru then remembers when her dad first installed electricity in the old village of row houses that her family lived. Her father apologizes to the villagers that it took so long for him to negotiate that with the landlord, as he was very picky about spending money. Michiru is talking to her mother, saying how amazing her dad is for making everyone happy, to which her mom replies that when you do good things, people get happy. They then noticed that they forgot to remove the wind chime, but decide to let it stay, although it wasn't the right season, to which Michiru says that she loves the sound it makes. Her mother also tells her that smiles make people happy too, to which Michiru says that she will always smile, so that people can always be happy too. Her mom also says that it will only work if she remembers that sincerity of doing it for the others sake, and not her own, and that she might even go to Heaven after she dies. In the distance, the landlord and his family speaks disgracefully of the Sagae family, promising Michiru's father to pay for forcing them to accept the deal. Their son, Eisaku, accompanied of two other boys, forcefully take Michiru to a nearby pond in which they say a kappa lives in. They try to push her into the water, but Michiru escapes. The edge of the pond then collapses, making them all fall in the water. Michiru and Eisaku grab two different tree roots to save themselves, but the two other boys grab Eisaku legs, accidentally pushing him to the water again. Michiru wakes up later that day, only to see the bodies of the three dead boys. In the present, Michiru asks Ai if Satoshi has to go Hell, although his family didn't intend to kill the boys, just because that mother from before used the Hell Link. Ai replies that the contract wasn't made yet, to which Michiru asks if it was, she would banish him to Hell. Ai says that's the job, making Michiru ask if Hell Girl's job is to increase the number of people who are miserable, making Ai say that she will have her answer when she remembers everything, but Michiru says that her answer won't change. Back at the village, a funeral is being held at the landlord's property, but the Sagae family is thrown out by the parents, since the landlord's wife tells them that Michiru purposely lured and pushed their son into the pond. Michiru tries to tell them that Eisaku was the one who tried to push her, but the wife says that Eisaku was a good boy that would never do that. Michiru's father then tells them to calm down and think properly, as a girl like Michiru doesn't have the strength to push three boys into a pond. They them tell him to shut up, as he was always trying to act superior to everyone else. The families of the other two boys, Ippei and Kousuke, also accuse her of killing them, to which Michiru replies that it wasn't her fault, as the ground suddenly sunk into the water, making the villagers say that she set up it up, since she was as crafty as her father. In another day, Michiru leaves her now vandalized house to buy tofu for her parents, but the shop owner dismisses her as she didn't want to get into trouble. A man then offers to take Michiru to a new tofu shop behind the landlord's property, only to lock her in a storage room in name of the landlord's wife as revenge. Her parents look out for her, but without the villagers help they are unable to find her. Ten days after, Michiru looks for water, but finds a wind chime and decides to put it on a window outside the storage room. Her mother becomes ill and believes she is already dead, since the police couldn't find her either, but the father insists that they must keep searching. Michiru tries to put the wind chime, but falls from the second floor of the room. Sometime after, the wind chime from Michiru's house falls and breaks, but her parents hear another one in the distance and go looking for it, as it's not the season to put them, and they believe Michiru was the one to do so. They go into the landlord's property and break the storage room's lock finding Michiru almost dead inside. The landlord appears and starts throwing oil at the place in order to burn it down with them inside, as they would report that to the police. Michiru's father tries to convince the boys parents to not do that, as they would be committing murder, but one of them kills him. They lock the door once again, trapping Michiru and her mom inside the fire. They hug each other and her mom says she's sorry for not protecting her. The inside of the place collapses on top of them, as the others watch the storage burn from the outside. Back in the present, Michiru tells Ai that her answer still hasn't changed and that Satoshi's family did nothing wrong and the others are the evil ones. Ai then takes Michiru to see the mother, who is grieving for her son. Ai says that when your situation changes, your allies change too, and what's right or wrong are nothing more than a person's feelings. Cursing someone is a double-edge sword. Michiru says she doesn't understand, but that Satoshi shouldn't go to Hell since his innocent. She pleas for Ai to stop the mother from pulling the string, to which she replies that it's not her decision to make. The mother then throws away the straw doll, unable to send Satoshi to Hell. Ai then takes Michiru back to the burning room, since she didn't remember everything yet. Ai tells her that her mother tried to protect her. In an act of revenge, Michiru uses her last forces to control the flames and burn those outside the room and the village. Ai says that those we're the flames of grudge. Intense hatred becoming raging curse. An unforgivable sin that Michiru will have to atone for... as Hell Girl. Gallery Characters S4 EP 05 Companions.png|Ai's companions S4 EP 05 Boys 1.png|Satoshi Kazama (blue), Tomoya Katsusawa (red), Taichi Hamasaki and Masahiro Mizoguchi (yellow) S4 EP 05 Parents 1.png|Satoshi's parents S4 EP 05 Family 1.png|The Katsusawa family S4 EP 05 Villagers.png|The villagers S4 EP 05 Mr Sagae.png|Michiru's father S4 EP 05 Family 2.png|Michiru and her mom S4 EP 05 Family 3.png|The landlord and his family S4 EP 05 Boys 2.png|Michiru, Eisaku, Ippei and Kousuke S4 EP 05 Family 4.png|The boys parents S4 EP 05 Mom.png|Tomoya's mom S4 EP 05 Ai.png| Ai and Michiru Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes